the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Trials
The Tyrannia Dictator Trials also known as the Triple Trials are three trials of three former members of the Animalian Junta also guilty of crimes in Tyrannia: Maria, Olivia and Rachel. Overview In the aftermath of Grigori's dictatorship a new leader Pieter comes to power. Upon taking office Pieter cancels all of Grigori's oppressive measures and tries and imprisons many former members of ones who were guilty of crimes under Grigori's regime. The last ones are also imprisoned at Animalia because of they're role in the dictatorship. It is also the last trial that occurs before Tyrannia merges with Poland. Following Tyrannia's merge with Poland charges against the three are dropped. The Trials Maria's trial: After Maria's release from Ashtiago Junta Prison Maria is met by the police who re-arrest her and send her to Tyrannia. At her home country she is placed under house arrest for a week until she is sent to the Palace of Justice and placed in detention with Rachel and Olivia. Unlike Rachel and Olivia Maria is very nervous and her imprisonment has virtually broken her and she often remains in her detention cell and in detention and behind bars for a second time she is often heard crying. As her trial begins Maria manages to remain calm but after footage is shown to the court she has periods where she breaks down crying and often remains calm thorought her trial which lasts three weeks. Maria pleads guilty to her crimes under the regime of Grigori and is sentenced to 10 years behind bars where she suffers often from depression and suicidal thoughts despite her old foe Emily trying to talk her out of it. At one point during her imprisonment Maria suffers from severe depression and after having another suicide attempt she is taken to a padded cell which proves no use as she tries to make a noose out of the bedsheets and hang herself but is caught by the guards which proves to be her last suicide attempt. After this attempt she is told to take off her jacket and skirt, she is fastened into a straitjacket, sat on her bed, a collar is fastened around her neck, her legs are strapped together with straps around her upper legs and ankles and spends the rest of her imprisonment chained up until Emily visits her again, has her released and takes her back to her cell. After 3 years Maria is released and at her request is allowed to return to Animalia where she currently lives but like other former Junta concentration camp guards she is barred from the government and the Armed Forces. Rachel's trial: After the Animalian dictatorship Rachel is sentenced to 10 years behind bars at Ashtiago Women's Prison with other former guards imprisoned there alongside her friend Olivia. She finishes her sentence and after she is released from prison she is arrested and sent to Tyrannia. Unlike Maria Rachel is immediately sent to detention and of the prisoners is arguably one of the most defiant and at her trial accuses the court of lying and says she is not guilty of anything. Rachel is found guilty of crimes under the dictatorship of Grigori and sentenced to 10 years in prison. She is released two months after Maria and she returns to Animalia but alongside other former Junta members she is barred from the government and the Armed Forces. Olivia's trial: During the dictatorship Olivia spends the dictatorship with Rachel as a prisoner of war humiliated by the older Junta girls. During there time as P.O.W's both are stripped to the waist, deprived of their shoes and skirts and sat on the floor with their hands tied behind their backs and their legs tied together with rope around their wrists, ankles, knees, upper arms and chests. After the dictatorship ends they are then told to re-dress and sent to the Animalian Palace of Justice and sentenced to 10 years behind bars at Ashtiago Women's Prison. Olivia serves the longer sentence as she is released two weeks after her friend. Outside she is fastened in chains with handcuffs around her wrists and fetters round her ankles and is taken in chains to Tyrannia where she is placed in detention. Thorought her trial Olivia is the most defiant one on trial as she refuses to look her judge in the eye and often slouches with her arms folded in comparison to Rachel who leans slightly back and Maria who sits up straight but leans back more. Like the others on trial Olivia is sentenced to 10 years in prison and though she is released early for good behavior she serves the longest sentence as she is released a week after Rachel. She later joins other former Junta members in Animalia but like the others is barred from the government and the Armed Forces. Category:Symbols